custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Biogecko
This is my talk. PLEASE TALK TO ME!!! Welcome to my talk page. I deleted all my messages because there were too many. You can still find them here. BIONICLE Origins Recruiting Hey Biogecko, could you recruit a good artist for me? CT1000 I'm reading the new chapters right now. May I write a new one? I'm very interested in bringing Nightwatcher back to the story... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:42, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Um, I sort of didn't want Leviathos' change to be so sudden. At all. I wanted the change to be gradual, as Leviathos facer darker and darker foes and decides that the only way to defeat them is to become one of them. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 09:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) And... um... this happens right after Teridax's rising, so how can Helryx be in her fortress? She's on the run, remember? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 09:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll get right on it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah. So what is it that you wanted to ask me? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a question, can I make another Noctian? Watch it ' Helryx Oh, I forgot. Helryx was in the Core Processor during Teridax's reign, remember? [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... we'll have to find a way around this... have to go now, sorry... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know that I just wanted to have a picture for my article. ZarkaRaiden 01:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Regime I think you should edit out the part with Helryx. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sigs With me, it works fine. See this checklist of mine: Did you: *Use the right brackets? *Use enough brackets? *Type the right amount of ~`s? *Type the name right? *So with you username? *Sure about all? Those may sound stupid, but it are common problems in coding, especially with such a small editing place. If you don`t want this: 14:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) , after it, use three ~`s. Subst doesn`t matter. I have it also. Just leave it as it is. I`m sure it is right then. i have no problems with it. Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- I'll do that once I update TDR and Shadowlands. I want Leviathos to be cured soon; later in the story, he can look back at that part and realize what he's becoming... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Mind telling me how that works, exactly? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) OK... *sigh* I mean to say: How does he become a you-know-what? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) TLC series You're starting on it? Nice. I'm really good at editing stop-motion videos, so if you email me the finished pics, I can put them together. And I'm starting a series too: Rise of the Underworld. It's going to have Dark Talon in it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) GMS I noticed your blog comment. You see, the GMS will end 10,000 years in the future, when, despite Antidax's (yes, the main villain of the GMS) best efforts to prevent it, the last of the Elder Prophecies begins to come true... Only a few characters will survive the last story. Do you want Leviathos to be one of them? (Note that the TLC saga can't continue beyond this point.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Shadowlands has officially begun! (I wrote two different versions of the first chapter, but I wasn't happy with either of them. this is the final version of Chapter 1.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My Contest Could you enter my new MOC Contest? You're a good MOCist. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 12:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Read Read my latest comments in my blog The decider 15:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Contest Of Doom!!! The Glory Wars contest is now open! Enter now! ******Baterra1202 Re:MOC missiles To answer your question, I used Flick fire missiles. If you want to see an example of flick missiles, click this link. The missiles on the vehicles are flick-fire. Flick 'em, and they fire. I used the missiles from the hailfire droid and spider droid. And NO, your questions do not bother me at all, I'll answer all of them. And about my contest, I don't have enough contestants yet to start the story.but I'll contact you when you can write it. But you can't kill any of my characters or Speewaa48's. ******Baterra1202 Re:MOC missiles To answer your question, I used Flick fire missiles. If you want to see an example of flick missiles, click this link. The missiles on the vehicles are flick-fire. Flick 'em, and they fire. I used the missiles from the hailfire droid and spider droid. And NO, your questions do not bother me at all, I'll answer all of them. And about my contest, I don't have enough contestants yet to start the story.but I'll contact you when you can write it. But you can't kill any of my characters or Speewaa48's. ******Baterra1202 Re get on pick a brick and look. it's white, and is thick with a thin tail. Then find a red or other color cone. $$$ Baterra1202 $$$ '' ''Cool Sig? Wa ha ha ha ha! Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) You like? [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Can I join you club? Your userpage is awesome. I like the blue back ground. And cna I join your club? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) 05:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Elder Prophecies Since I'm new to you and TheSlicer's Gigas Magna storyline, I'm just curious as to who the Elders are, and what significance their prophecies play in the stories. Answer my question whenever you can get round to it. Also, would it be alright if I made an Elder Prophecy for my MOC Millennium to be used in my storyline. --Chicken Bond 06:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay, Thanks. -- Glory Wars You can write some of chapter 4 when it's ready but i still need to do 1, 2, & 3. ******Baterra1202 Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Regime Oh, sorry, I've forgotten all about it! I promise, I'll update it soon as this chapter of TDR is finished. (BTW, check it out. Leviathos is making his debut in the serial!) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) OK, I updated it. If you're not online this weekend, I'll update it again; is that OK? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Glory Wars/ Baterra MOC I can try to find the missiles but in the meantime could you post pics of your MOC so far? Oh, and I have some plans for chap 4 of Glory Wars. *Speewaa and Spaunauh fight Leviathos but none of them die. The battle takes place underwater, Speewaa will be wearing water armor and carrying Spaunauh in an airtight container. *the Element Lord of Robotics fights A-12 and kills him. The rest is up to you, but you can't kill... *Any of my MOCs. *Any of Speewaa48's MOCs. *Any of Scorpion665's MOCs. *And don't kill Jareroden, I have planned his death already. I'll write the first half, you write the second. After the first half is written, don't ask just write. *****Baterra1202 Entries Hello, Biogecko. Thanks for entering my contest, though I must notify you of something. You have entered a total of entered a total of nine MOCs, when the maximum is six. I'm sorry, but, could you remove some of your MOCs from the list. Regards, --Chicken Bond 22:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I assumed you were going to. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry i'm sorry but due to an edit problem, you will not be able to write some of Glory Wars. with everything going on, no-one will. but tell me ideas for Leviathos. ******Baterra1202 OK, look, just cuz I'm offline for a WEEK doesn't mean that you can make a blog post that is only SPAM. Just please, don't do this again, OK? I don't want to have to block you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Infected Leviathos Of COURSE you can! An infected Leviathos would be AWESOME! And you don't need my permission, really, but you have it, for sure. Raanu-G is going to be infected in "Infection" in the TFC Saga. Maybe Leviathos could be too? And thanks for the comment on TBHW! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude I heard you wanted to make an Infected Leviathos, you can, but in which story do you want him to be? Toa Fairon ' Ah okay, I think I can crop him in somewhere, and I'd like to see the model as soon as you made it. And I have a question: Can I build my own version of Leviathos? because he's one of the characters I like most on this wiki. 'Toa Fairon ' Just one thing, could you please not make Nightwatcher do anything without my permission? He's not looking for a pool of ''anything. He wants something else; Nightwatcher would not try to make himself more powerful. He likes to do things without the aid of anyone (or anything) else, including plasma protodermis. I'm going to remve those lines that '''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks, glad you understand. It's just that I like coming up with my own evil plans for Nightwatcher... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! 4,000 edits Hey BG, congrats on 4,000 edits! Jareroden97 05:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks No prob, and thank you! My edits will most likely slow down though, as most of the time I've been on, I haven't been doing school, but now I've started. :/ Jareroden97 05:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Great! Also, while you're working on Temporal Collapse, may I update Shadow Regime? A new character is about to join the story's cast... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea for Shadow Regime: After Leviathos is cured, some aftereffects of his transformation remain, and he begins to feel like he's having dual personalities. Oh, one more thing: In the GMS, after the fall of Teridax, the solar system is for the most part under the control of the Galactic Republic. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I want to write one of the chapters, mainly because I'd like to have the Galactic Republic appear in this, even if it's just a little. Is that OK with you? And how did Skraaki appear? He gets incinerated in The Leviathos Chronicles. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) BTW, you know what would be REALLY interesting? Someone resurrects the original Leviathos after his death, making two of them. That would be very fun to watch. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I made Janneus become my self MoC because... well, I guess I just liked him better. As for Temporal collapse, I have not read it, but I will do that now. I've read shadow regime, though. Pretty nifty! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Just did. It. Is. Epic. I'm gonna turn in for the night. (It's 11:00 where I am). See ya! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 06:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Leviathos You're gonna make INSTRUCTIONS FOR HIM?! EPICNESS. But for which form is it, I really hope the Leviathos Alpha or Sky adaptive armor. Toa Fairon ' That's interesting, very interesting. 'Toa Fairon ' S1407's talk Hey, BG, I saw your post on S1407's talk page, and I would like to think you for the complements on Serrakaan, but I have one question: at the end, you said J97, what did that mean? Thanks, that clears things up. :) 'Jareroden97 21:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Thank you for the compliment! In truth, I am not sure exactly when he will reveal his true form under his robes, but I may post a picture of him without it before he takes it off in the story. Actually, right now J97 is going to post pics of his version of Serrakaan fighting some toa in a rather pivitol momment in our stories. However, mine and J97's versions of Serrakaan are quite different, mine is a little taller, and has more cloaks on under his hood. I hope I can post a pic of him without his cloak on soon. Once again, thanks for the compliment! And it was nice talking to you! Serrakaan1407. The Heart of Darkness Nice to see that you're starting it. Just so you know, I'm also working on a project that takes place at around the same time: Nightfall. Should I tell you what happens in it? (Hint: It has something to do with the Nui Stone, and Dark Talon, and Nightwatcher, and Leviathos.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay. It'll be a big spoiler if I tell you on here, so I'll e-mail you. Is that OK? PS: Check out my new GMS Comics! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I sent you the e-mail message, and boy, was it a long one. It took me about three hours to write all that, esbecially since I hadn't planned it all completely yet. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) My blog Could you check my latest blog post? Toa Fairon ' I saw the instructions, he's cool, but still, I like his Alpha form and Glatorian form a lot more, I like those forms more. And yes, I think that only ''one user should be featured, instead of everyone, cuz that makes voting pointless, and about adminship, I don't plan on banning Creator, he's just a bit annoying, nothing more, but did the vote already start? 'Toa Fairon ' Oh yes, Creator doesn't listen to my advice. Not one bit, I try to tell him to listen to what I told him, the thing I got most annoyed of was when he ignored a FuSoTech rule, I was deliberately annoyed by that. Another bad thing about him is saying that MOCs of most people aren't cool, and he never even tries to be friendly. Its why I get annoyed at him all day. 'Toa Fairon ' Aww... D= Voting hasn't started yet, but I will nominate myself, I don't know how much votes I'll get, but I do think enough for becoming admin, at least I got you as a supporter. =D 'Toa Fairon ' TLC Wow, it seems a very long time since we talked about this story... Anyway, I was thinking recently that TLC should be divided into two parts, the first one ending at Chapter 11. The reason for this is that I just think that the first ten chapters (Leviathos' dream, his upgrade by Zardex, his battle in the streets of Noctia, the move to Noctxia Magna) don't have very much to do with the last fifteen (Nightwatcher's hunt for Leviathos, Shayla's hunt for Nightwatcher, the war between the Noctxia Guardians and the Brotherhood of Fear, the death of Fero, the arrival of the Order and Dark Hunters, et cetera). It's my opinion that the first part should be given a different name, and the second part remains The Leviathos Chronicles. What do you think? Or maybe we could merge all of those earlier, shorter Leviathos stories (Leviathos' Story, Sea of Shadows) with the first ten chapters and make one larger story, or collection of short stories, which might be better. It's your call. What do you think? '''EDIT: I think that if we do that last thing, it would be best to do a short story collection, seeing as most of the chapters don't directly lead into one another, but instead begin a short time later. How about this: Leviathos' Story is one short story in the article, Sea of Shadows is two (with the introduction moved to the beginning), and the beginning of TLC is three. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Perfect! What should the short story collection be called? I was thinking Leviathos' Story. And if so, what are the individual short stories going to be named? [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well, I already finished the new version. You can view it here. (I'm importing it now.) [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Elemental Lords If it takes place in the core war. Obviously you can't kill him, though. It could sort of detail ELT's origins. Baterra1202 Re:Army He controlled an army of baterra. If it helps, his general is a baterra named S6-40. Baterra1202 EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!!!! ELT's general was not named S6-40. His name is EBF-25. He's orange and silver, with two chainguns for weapons. I have too many other baterra with names similar to S6-40. Oh, and I don't want EBF to die. If you like NERF, you'll see I took his name from Vulcan EBF-25. If not, forget it. Phew. Baterra1202 Baterra MOC Actually, yes. It's either going to be the "official" blue and white one, EBF-25, or a black one called N-70. Baterra1202 Leviathos' Page Hey, there. Whilst you were absent, I rewrote the section on Leviathos' page that discusses the events of the Time-Space Disruption. Out of interest, did I write it correctly? --Chicken Bond 03:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Done Look at most recent edit to my story. ODST! 21:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC) H.A.M. Picture Sure! What picture do you want me to edit? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Will this do? Leviathos Well, I like them most because they have great designs, and the Alpha form has a great blaster and a great design as well, Zavaxx was inspired by Leviathos' Glatorian and Alpha forms, but mostly his Glatorian form, because I like that one most because it has a great design, wings, a cool sword, everything that is needed to have a great MOC. Toa Fairon AWA) You made an error In your new blog post, you didn't allow commenting, but I think you should, as you're asking people for opinions. 'Toa Fairon AWA) RvB Thanks for liking it, I made it my self with a program called poser! I also love Red vs Blue! ~Jman 98~ 23:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Invited Hello, Biogecko, you have been invited to join the BIONICLE FTW!! club. Join or I will eat your unhappiness! (Threat is a ~Jman 98~ 23:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Awsome, I'll add you right away -- ~Jman 98~ 02:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Regime OK, recently, I was working on the plot for the Fairon Chronicles septology, which will conclude the story arc beginning 100,000 years prior with ''Shadows of the Great Beings. Now, this means tying up all the loose ends, all of them, or at least the ones that need to be tied up. I'm going to leave a couple of things unresolved—for example, the rogue Brotherhood of Fear survives—so you can continue them in Honor Among Makuta and the like. My question is this: Can I merge Shadow Regime with the installments in the TFC series? The idea is that Nightwatcher and Leviathos will both play important roles in the TFC saga (especially Nightwatcher, for reasons I won't yet reveal) and the things happening in Shadow Regime are crucial to understanding several major parts of the story. I'm not saying to delete the story's content altogether; quite the opposite. I'm just saying that the material should be spread out among several other story serials novels so as to make them one whole. That way will make more sense. Does that sound good to you? [[User:TheSlicer|'''Sli]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 15:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) HAM and TC I read both stories, but I have a few things to ask you: *Are you going to explain what happens in the beginning of Temporal Collapse? (As part of the story, I mean.) *Is the Great Being who is watching Leviathos the Keeper of the Elder Prophecies? If so, why is he watching? *Who are the beings in the city? Are they the Zormacht, or are they some other force that I don't know about? *What is the outcome of the battle for Oceaus Magna? *What will happen to Leviathos now? *How the Karzahni did Noctxia Magna get destroyed? What is happening? *What does the Keeper of the Elder Prophecies have to do with this? *If Leviathos was posing as Hydraxon, then what was the real Hydraxon doing? Does he continue posing as Hydraxon? Did the Order of Mata Nui actually ever order Leviathos to join them? *What does it mean, that he has to kill a Great Being? Does the Keeper of the Elder Prophecies have to die? Why? Also, since I've already told you that I'm working on the summary for the TFC series, I'll give it to you when I'm done so you know exactly what I'm planning. I'll let you know some things: [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 17:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Dealiest MOC Can you please match up some more fights for deadliest MOC? I'm anxious to see who Sarkanian fights. Shadowplayer's Journey Hey, Biogecko, could you write Shadowplayer's Journey's chapter 3? ~Jman 98~ 23:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest MOC Please match up some more fights for Deadliest MOC! I can't make a Nyx MOC, 'cuz I don't have the right pieces. I think you should do it. Sorry to be constantly worrying about screwing up the GMS, but there are a few things I have to tell you: *Let's make one thing clear: this story is set in the Oceanus Magna universe and not the prime GMS reality, correct? Teammcb and I are planning many things to do with time travel, all of which state that it's physically impossible to change the past; you only end up doing things that have already happened before. So is Necuas going backwards in time to change history? If so, and if it's happening in the prime GMS universe, that means that not only will all the story material be contradicted, it'll also be annihilated because it would never have happened in the first place, which wouldn't make any sense, etc. So could you please explain what's going on? *In Nightfall, Leviathos was a Dark Hunter for about a day. Of course, if this is a parallel universe, then that shouldn't be a problem. *I assumed that since Olmak generators are higher-tech than most of the stuff in the prime reality, they wouldn't exist until some time after the recreation of Spherus Magna. But that's your call. Also, I have some questions about what I can do with your characters: *Can I use the Keeper of the Elder Prophecies, or are you planning to use him in the future? If not, then I have many plans for him... *Will I be allowed to revive Nyx (and then kill her again)? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Very sorry, but I've been so caught up in this Starscream7 issue that I haven't had the time to respond. I don't want to get in a debate about paradoxes and time travel with you, but the idea is that there wouldn't be a paradox, because a paradox couldn't possibly happen. It's very simple: if someone goes back in time, then the changes they make will already have happened. There is no chance of altering history. The only thing that can possibly take place is the following: Necuas' forces try to alter the timeline, but fail, and things end up the way they're meant to. I can think of several reasons why they could happen: *It turns out that they're not the only ones trying to change the past for their own gain. **Following the events of the TFC septology, Void (yes, Void is alive and well) could be working as a temporal agent, preventing people from altering the past, absolutely confident is his success because everything he's done has already happened. Then some of the conflict of the story could come from Void fighting the Brotherhood of Fear. (His powers will have been diminished somewhat due to prior events, but he still will have been as capable as ever. those "will have beens"—time travel puts pressure on your choice of tense.) **Perhaps it's Leviathos, who is now running around in the GMS universe. What I'd do if I were him, knowing what he knows, I'd seek out Baterra Magnus and try to find a way to recreate his body. That, or I'd look for Xev. (If you don't mind, I'd like to write these chapters should this occur.) *They mess up of their own accord. Badly. Probably because Leviathos is too headstrong for them to control, or something like that. Whatever happens, there's only one way it can end: the Brotherhood of Fear gives up their efforts to change the past and returns to the present (which is, naturally, completely unaltered), to instead choose to wage war there. Necuas could choose to learn some history and indeed find that the events that took place have indeed already happened. Just one thing, though: where (and when) is Necuas' flagship? Is it at some unspecified point in the timeline? Is it still in the present? Or is it in a pocket dimension, or another universe entirely? Again, I'm very sorry that I'm interfering with your story, but it seems to me like you're interpreting this as Back to the Future. Since Back to the Future is a work of fiction, I wouldn't normally have any problems with that, except: #It's a violation of all logic I can think of. #It contradicts existing GMS material. If the GMU and all its pocket dimensions/parallel universes didn't work that way, then things would have turned out quite different thanks to meddling time travelers like Baterra Magnus. On another note, I have very good reasons for not reviving Helryx (or anyone else for that matter, so it would help if you, like, didn't bring back any more dead people), but I'm sure you can come up with a way of fixing that. (Maybe it's a Helryx from another universe?) And yes, Nyx is a Noctian. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, I understand. Your points are valid. I still don't agree with all of them, but it is your storyline, and you're correct, I shouldn't be interfering. However, there is one question you haven't answered: can I kill off the Keeper? Or do you have plans for him? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 15:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) God-like Great Beings would be perfect, as that's what one would consider the members of Void's order to be. Could that character be Void? After the events of the TFC saga, he no longer looks like Nightwatcher. Also, should Nightwatcher or Void die, the other would still live. (They've been... ah... un-Bonded...) [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I have no plans for Void to die (as you already know). And if Nightwatcher does go out, it will be with a bang. A big bang. Of course, I'm not telling you what's going to happen to him, but I will reveal this: [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Um, I didn't ask to be Sysop, just a rollback. Anyways, I would like to ask you to write Chapter 3 of Shadowplayer's Journey! If not, I understand. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for writing Chapter 3! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 05:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) New buttons You may have noticed that you are now capable of accessing the "Destroy"/"Protect" buttons at the top and (through MyTools if you're using the new skin) "Block user" and "Deleted contributions." You may have to to access the new features. You have been congratulated. Have a cookie. http://images.wikia.com/assassinscreed/images/d/d8/Cookie_Stack.jpg [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 08:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an admin dude! :D Jareroden97 18:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming an admin earlier today! Is suspect that you have good grammar - right? I'm sure you do :) Bionicon is Unleashed! 01:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Well done on becoming an Administrator :D !!! --Chicken Bond 03:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Regarding your message to Jman98: A rollback is not by any means a smaller form of Sysop, it only has the privilege to do a rollback, which means reverting multiple edits in one edit, without having to undo the edit manually. Toa Fairon AWA) Main Page Hello there, newly-appointed administrator! Nice to see you among our wiki's sysops! Just to give you and the other new administrators the opportunity to flex your new capabilities, me and Slice have decided that you and the other two administrators appointed with you, shall update the main page. [[User:Chicken Bond|'''Sir]] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] On the same topic, I've updated the Main Page with Featured Quote and Featured Article. Do you want to do Featured Story or Featured MOC? I've asked ToaFairon the same question, and you can decide who'll do which. Just wanted to let you know. Varkanax39 00:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Good job (Y) Congrats on the admin-ness. You definately deserve it. You're one of the most committed users on the site. :) --''ThatDevil '' 06:51, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be portrayed as Leviathos. I already have the sprite finished; all I need is a yes from you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC)